


A box for your Box

by LittleGreenPlasticSoldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Penis Size, Reader request, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Size Kink, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreenPlasticSoldier/pseuds/LittleGreenPlasticSoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://dirtysupernaturalimagines.tumblr.com/post/133639343663/imagine-sam-buying-you-a-few-sex-toys-to-prepare">Imagine Sam buying you a few sex toys to prepare you for his (huge) size.</a>  (from @dirtysupernaturalimagines) Requested by @randomvlogstuff</p><p>A quick reader request</p>
            </blockquote>





	A box for your Box

Sam likes nights like this.

Library all quiet.  The light clatter of typing and sinkle-sound of beer bottles tipped and sipped.  Conversations that start with “How’s this-” and “Oh my god, look at these.”

It’s even nicer these days with you around.  And nicer still since you let Sam make a fool of himself and ask you for a drink on a hunt a few months ago.  He’s still ringing from the surprise he got when he pulled you aside on the way back to the motel, found a decent shadow to hide in, and heard you say “Fuck Sam, wanna feel those big hands on me,” before yanking on his belt buckle.  You practically pounced on him, and he giggled with luck.

And these nights, when there was nothing urgent to prepare for, all of you in a flow of thought for whatever you’re working on, it was the stuff of homemade dreams for Sam.

Dean’s across the table from him, frowning at the screen in concentration and Sam’s about 80% confident it’s legitimate research, fists tucked under his arms as he leans back.

“Y/N’s been gone a while,” Dean comments, otherwise unchanged.

Sam glances at him a moment, unconcerned by the fact.  You’ve gone to find an artefact in Sam’s room.  He’d used on the last hunt and it’s in the duffel-

“ _Djoh_ -shit!” Sam plants this beer on the table in the same sprawling move it takes for him to get out of the chair.  He lunges out of the library and bounds down the hallways as fast as physics will allow.

“Y/N?!” he bellows.

You hear the echo but don’t answer yet.

“Y/N!” he calls breathlessly, now from the corridor outside his room.

 _“Saa **aam**?”_ you yell.  “What am I looking at?!”

“Jesus,” he bursts in the door, his fear confirmed, and _slap-slide-slam_ the box before you is closed, it’s drawer loudly slammed shut.  Sam plops the bag on your lap puffing, “You don’t need to worry about that.  Don’t worry ‘bout that.  It’s in here-”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.  Don’t worry ‘bout it,” he says over your shoulder, smacking the duffel with his finger.  “In there.  The artefact’s in there.”

You frown at the bag, your mind filled with the image of a box in Sam’s bottom drawer - where he _said_ the artefact would be - that contains three different sized dildos.

Slowly, you turn your face to him.  He’s perched on the edge of the desk chair, forearms on his knees, pretending to be relaxed, eyebrows raised in idle curiosity, and still puffing.

“They’re new.”  You point at the drawer.

“Mmm,” Sam somewhat confirms.

“You have new dildos in your drawer, Sam.  I mean…” You search around for what you want to say.  “One of them is pretty hefty.”

His face goes through a series of twitches and thoughtful shapes, most of them painful.

“Okay, just hang on.”  You shuffle your knees around to face him.  “Are they for me?… Or you?”

“Oh god!” he crumples, sliding onto the ground to kneel in front of you.  “I’m so sorry you found that.  You weren’t meant to see them yet.  I just… Ugh, Christ…”

He’s clearly embarrassed and sorry, so you cut him some slack.  Sex toys are hardly a crime.  In fact, it’s quite promising.

“Okay, calm down,” you tell him, and run your hands down his arms as you talk.  “Just give me the short version.  Straight out with it.  What do you want to do with the sex toys?”

Sam nods a little, apprehensive and desperately hopeful and just pukes it up.  “I have a thick cock.”

 _Right_.

“Uh…” you look to the side, wondering what he means by _thick_.

“I don’t think it’s especially _long,”_ he begins, “it’s just that the women I’ve been with, it’s always an issue.  A few of them, we didn’t even… and it doesn’t even matter if they’re tall or whatever.  It’s just… I didn’t want…”

He looks at you desperately and you think to swallow and nod calmly, smiling a little for him to go on.

“I want it to be good for you,” he sighs.  “Great, even.  And I didn’t want our first time to be ruined because of a size issue, so I thought we could warm up with…” he nods shyly at the drawer.  “If you want.”

* * *

Next time you’ll put down a towel to soak up all the melted lube; next time you’ll think to keep water by the bed before you start; next time you’ll say goodnight to Dean before he comes to check you’re okay and cops an earful of surprise.

But this time, two hours in, definitely two (possibly three) orgasms in, this is a pretty promising start.  Sam’s lovingly worked your pussy willing with his fingers, then hungry with the first toy, soft with the second, and finally plain humble with the largest dildo you’ve ever imagined.  You’re near crying to have him in your arms.

He throws the toy aside somewhere and refocuses, determined to last more than three thrusts since he’s held off coming for about 75 minutes.

Sam plunges into you like he’s thrown himself on the ground, and you use your muscles for the first time in half an hour, wrapping around him for dear life.  

You gasp, sucking the words into your throat as you breathe in “Fuck! Sam!” and climb him a little.

“NnnnnnY/N,” he groans, long and heavy, pushing his forehead into your neck, shifting his arms to take his weight as he’d like.  “Fuck,” he puffs, digging deep.  “ _Fuck_.  You okay?”

The last dildo had been hard and almost painfully large and Sam, gloriously organic, muscular and meant to be there, Sam feels perfectly fitted to what seems like an epic upgrade for your pussy.

“I’m so good,” you pant.  Your g-spot sings with pressure already.  It won’t take much.  “Go, Sam.”

He pulls back and thrusts, and your cry is so high he pauses to look at you.  You grit your teeth and grab onto his neck and back.  “Yes!  Fuck Sam!  More!”

 _More?_  No one’s ever asked him for more.

He huffs out a breath of gratitude, latches his lips onto your neck hard enough to feel your tongue work, and fucks and fucks and fucks.  He feels your bone against his, feels your heat all the way to the tendons of his thighs, his balls smacking against your ass, and how you push and pull along the _entire_ length of his cock.

It’s fantastic, sweaty, radiantly hot, and easy, and for a few beats it feels like it loops brilliance and he knows he’s moments away.

Sam reaches down and rubs just three times, side to side, over your clitoris and your gasp squeaks sharp as your body snatches to his and buzzes, flushes wet, and he buries himself, tunnels into you and nearly barks “ _OH!_ God! _Ah!”_ far too loud and not the slightest bit sorry.  He thinks he’ll never want anything else for the rest of his life.

When the sweat starts to feel cool, Sam begins to peel himself away and clamber out from under your hold.

“No, stay,” you grab at him.  He’s still pretty firm in you, like a regular cock with padding. “Stay in me as long as you like.”

He doesn’t lay his weight on you but he does allow the biggest sigh he’s taken in along time, because he’s happy and warm and satisfied with you.


End file.
